Computers and communications devices such as personal computers (PC), laptop computers, tablet PCs, personal assistant devices (PDA), mobile phones, smart phones and other similar devices have become commonplace.
There is, however, a need for an easy way for people in the same physical space to anonymously communicate, broadcast content and exchange files at any given location without having to go through a cellular/mobile network and/or an Internet Service Provider, and/or any traditional internet based platforms.